


【哈蛋/Hartwin】任务结束了

by hersheysl



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19334104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersheysl/pseuds/hersheysl
Summary: 如果失忆的Harry没能恢复记忆，而是去大学担任了鳞翅目昆虫学讲师，那么已经fall in love with Harry的Eggsy将会……？（虽然本文非常短小并且是把裁纸刀，但还是要把它献给所有为哈蛋产出的太太们！）





	【哈蛋/Hartwin】任务结束了

“任务结束了？”  
“任务结束了。”  
“剩下的一切都不用我操心了？”  
“剩下的一切都不用你操心了。”  
“真的吗？所有的一切都——”  
“是的Galahad，没错Eggsy，千真万确小祖宗，”Merlin把马克杯放在一边，揉着太阳穴无奈的打断了年轻骑士喋喋不休的问话，“这个任务对于你来说已经彻底结束，你干得非常棒，小伙子，其余的一切也都已经与你无关了。欢迎你启程回家，你获得了为期两周的休假时间——当然，在你完成任务报告之后。相信你会喜欢的。”

“老天，我没听错吧，两周的休假？我爱死你了Merlin！！当然，我绝对会尽快返回的！……Harry这两天怎么样？”

“给你两周的休假时间是因为你在这次的任务里确实面临着过高的精神压力，Eggsy。你需要好好休息，保持健康、规律的作息和饮食习惯——而不是恨不得无时不刻都混在大学的昆虫学课程里旁听，一日三餐都吃外卖披萨。”Merlin开始尝试联系其他人员处理任务的后续事宜。“Harry最近很好，普通人的普通生活，你知道的。”

“哦，当然，当然。”年轻的外勤特工有些心不在焉的回应着，也不知道究竟是在回应军需官的哪句话。通讯频道里出现了一小阵的沉默，只能隐约听见Merlin敲打键盘的声音。就在他刚刚接通其他后勤的通讯时，Eggsy突然问：“他还是什么也没有想起来，是吗？”

Merlin拿咖啡的手顿了一下。“……是的。还是和之前一样。”他听见Eggsy轻轻吐了一口气。“好吧Merlin，谢谢。我回到伦敦再跟你联系。”

“看起来他还是没能完全接受这事的结局？”刚刚接通的线路里传来后勤Morgan的声音，拉回了Merlin暂时发散的注意力。“看样子是的。年轻人令人哀叹的爱情啊……”

两位后勤的轻叹很快就在他们对工作的讨论中消散无踪。

———————

Eggsy独自一人，慢慢的走在伦敦的街道上。他回来时正赶上晚高峰，路上堵成一片。看看裁缝店已经离得不远，就干脆嘱咐司机慢慢开，自己下了车步行去店里。

西装外套在刚结束的任务中沾染上了大片的鲜血，Eggsy把它脱下来搭在手臂上，小心的遮住颜色已经发暗的血迹。在飞机上勉强忍过浅浅一觉，他几乎困倦到极致的思维现在多少可以思考点事情。而他首先需要考量的就是Harry——曾经的Galahad，现在的鳞翅目昆虫学者。

Eggsy对Merlin的话毫不怀疑，Harry依然没有恢复记忆——事实上，要他恢复记忆已经几乎全无可能了。在接下来的日子里，Harry都将会是那个性格更天真温顺、气质更和善柔软的昆虫学讲师，整日埋首于研究昆虫、教导学生。他将会很少喝马提尼；会不再使用那把曾在小酒馆中解救了Eggsy的小黑伞，将会不那么顾忌身材的吃快餐和甜食。若无意外，Kingsman将彻底的退出他的生活……

停。Eggsy第无数次在想到这个问题的时候截断了自己的思绪，深吸了一口气。想点高兴的事Eggsy，今天可不是个应该把情感浪费在悲伤上的日子。他还远不准备放弃呢！跟着Harry从Statesman回来后他简直想尽了办法，现在跟Harry的关系总算是经营得足够好了——起码就他所知，在Harry现在所认识的所有人中，他是唯一一个享有随时去Harry家蹭晚饭的特权的人。

这确实是个了不起的进步，Eggsy的嘴角溢出些意气风发的微笑。不过这当然不够，雀跃的年轻人揉揉因疲惫而酸涩的眼睛，依然满脸笑容的一路走着，从袖扣的颜色、香薰蜡烛的气味到菜品的样式和自己的遣词造句，一项一项细细考量着自己的表白事宜。

他将会和Harry一起去剧院看些Harry感兴趣的剧目；在小酒馆举着一杯德国黑啤高声赞美生活——赞美这令他能拥有Harry的生活，然后欣赏着年长者不赞成却又宠溺的眼神恶作剧似的吐吐舌头；他将会把两人的酒杯碰得叮当作响，然后把这美妙的旋律命名为“we are together”；他们将会牵着手在夕阳下静静地散步，有一搭没一搭的闲聊，看着泡菜二世和JB二世精力充沛得在他们的脚边玩闹……所有的一切，他相信Harry都会喜欢的，在了解Harry这方面他如今对自己充满信心。

不过现在，连续多日几近不眠不休的高强度工作到底还是耗尽了年轻人的精力，先前凭借意志力、少得可怜的一点点睡眠甚至是药物压制下去的倦意再次如雪崩般排山倒海而来，迅速的席卷了他的神智。眼前的景象在丝丝微凉的晚风的安抚下逐渐模糊，仿佛有蜜糖流过，辉煌的灯火融成了一片片温暖柔和得闪烁着的斑斓色块。周围的一切都静了下去，只不知从哪里轻轻的传来些古典音乐的旋律，Eggsy认出是Harry喜欢听的曲目之一，无声的咧出了一个有些傻气的笑。

但这份安宁未能持久。周围的人群忽然躁动起来，许多人从他身边匆匆跑过，不时还有人撞在他身上，伤口被牵扯到的痛感激得他一阵哆嗦；有什么声音在不远处突然炸响，和人群的尖叫嘶吼一起搅乱了乐曲的旋律。Eggsy有些不耐烦的皱眉，想要挥手赶走这些杂音，但他有些惊异的发现自己的身体似乎不再受自己控制；而与此同时，内脏似乎被搅碎的剧痛掠夺了他几乎全部的意识。他微微低头，尚未完全聚焦的目光看到几朵模糊的血花迅速绽开在自己胸前的白衬衣上。

还好我今天穿着的不是Harry先前送给我的白衬衣……又或许这件就是？他有些模糊的想着，不由自主的向后仰倒下去。茫然的一瞬间里，他隐约看到了Harry——他的导师，而不是昆虫学家——站在地铁隧道里低头看着他，列车驶过的气流掀起了大衣的衣角，镜片后的棕色眼睛里盛满温柔的光。他的嘴唇动了动，Eggsy闭上了眼睛，尽力去听他说了些什么。

他说，Eggsy，现在我们团聚了。

 

FIN


End file.
